


Illustrations for oddegg's "The best things in life are blue"

by ratcreature



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some illustrations for the adorable X-Men/Calvin & Hobbes fusion, The best things in life are blue by oddegg, which has Raven as Calvin, Hank as Hobbes, and Erik & Charles as the parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for oddegg's "The best things in life are blue"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The best things in life are blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224290) by [oddegg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddegg/pseuds/oddegg). 



> Done in traditional media, i.e. inked pencils on paper, then colored digitally in GIMP.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
